


Drabbles

by Shaes_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, profound100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaes_bae/pseuds/Shaes_bae
Summary: Drabbles based on word prompts as a writing exercise. Each drabble will be exactly 100 words and will have one chapter each. They’re all freestanding. Every chapter will have a short summary of the fic in the notes (but it’s only 100 words so it might be easier to just read it)





	1. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky - Dean and Cas have their first date

After weeks of flirting Dean had finally built up the nerve to ask Castiel out on a date. With the blue skies and bright sunshine Dean figured they could have a picnic in the park. That’s romantic, right? With take away burgers and fries in hand they settled down on the grass and started eating. Their common love of burgers, and jokingly fighting over the last fries, made the conversation start flowing. They sat there and talked for hours, the sun setting and leaving behind beautiful colours, later replaced by thousands of stars and the moon illuminating their first kiss.


	2. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean is no longer possessed by Michael, Cas and Sam try to make him feel better. 
> 
> This is just comforting and fluffy TFW set some time after season 13

When Dean is free from Michael and safe in the bunker once more, he shuts himself away. Sam and Castiel understand. They’ve been through it themselves. They also understand that it’s now that Dean needs them the most. Castiel lights candles. Sam brings his laptop. They all settle into Dean’s bed, the room now illuminated in the warm light of dozens of candles, and watch a movie together. The movie isn’t important. His brother and his best friend are. And if he not-so-sneakily takes the opportunity to snuggle closer to the latter as he dozes off, nobody has to know.


End file.
